Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Flame of Balance
by Dark Lord of Anime
Summary: A year after the fight with Byakuran, a mysterious man suddenly appeared in Tsuna's life. He declared that he wanted to beat the Vongola 10th Boss... but why? Find out! I suck at summaries so just try to read the first chapter


**Hiya! This is my first Katekyo Hitman Reborn! story. It's pretty interesting to create a story like this since it could also make me understand more about Katekyo. So please read and tell me what you think. :D**

--------------------------

Tsuna, in hyper mode, was pushed back. He held on the ground to stop his movements. He looked up and grinned in anger. Reborn transformed Leon into a gun and tried to help Tsuna. But it seems that he was holding back his strength to allow Tsuna to fight with their opponent. Tsuna pushed himself up to the sky with his flames and attacked the mysterious guy. The said guy revealed a yet-mysterious golden sword from his sheath and defended himself from Tsuna's attacks. The Vongola boss was pushed back yet again but this didn't stop him. He prepared his fist for a very strong punch. The mysterious guy dodged Tsuna's attack again by docking and he did a 180 degree turn. He then kicked him in the stomach with a very strong force. Tsuna couched up blood before he was sent forcefully to the ground, landing with his back facing the hard floor.

Reborn went to Tsuna after the explosion. He then asked, "Are you alright, Tsuna?"

The Vongola boss tried to stand up properly but the sudden pain in his stomach caused him to stop and thus collapsing. The mysterious guy landed on the ground slowly and proceeded to Reborn and Tsuna. Reborn turned his body to face the mysterious guy and prepared Leon, just in case. He finally stopped, standing a few feet away from the two.

"Who are you?" Reborn questioned. The mysterious guy smirked.

"Good question, Reborn-sama. I'm just someone..." the said guy removed his sword and swung it over to his shoulder. "...who has to beat the crap out of the Vongola Jyuudaime Boss."

**--NEW TARGET 1--****  
****[The New Character]**

"'Beat the crap out of Tsuna'? What do you mean by that?" Reborn asked. The guy chuckled for a bit.

"As much as possible, I don't want you to get involved with this, Reborn-sama." the mysterious guy said. "I don't want to fight you."

Reborn fired his gun towards the side of the mysterious guy. He didn't even move a muscle with the sudden shot. "I've got a lot of questions to ask you but... I suggest you leave now."

"Oh? You're protecting the Vongola Jyuudaime, Reborn-sama?"

"I'm not." Reborn replied. He glanced at the exhausted Tsuna then back to the mysterious guy. "I'm just not the guy who'll let an injured boss lose at a time like this."

"I see. Well then, please tell the Vongola Jyuudaime to prepare himself. I can strike him anytime." he stated as he returned his sword to the sheath by his side. He then closed his eyes for a bit, turning his back. He raised his hands and waved. "See ya!"

The mysterious guy suddenly disappeared. Reborn glanced at Tsuna's injuries and began to wonder who the hell was that guy who suddenly came up to them and attacked them.

_  
Later at Namimori Hospital..._

"Ouch! Ouch!" Tsuna screamed in pain. "That hurts Reborn!"

"It's not my fault, you know." Reborn told Tsuna, putting some ointment in his injuries. "You're the one who's at fault for letting your guard down."

"I'M REALLY SORRY FOR NOT PROTECTING YOU, JYUUDAIME!!" Gokudera yelled, bowing down to Tsuna many times.

Tsuna raised his hands in defense. "Stop doing that already, Gokudera-kun! It's totally fine."

"But failing to protect Jyuudaime is like a total failure of a right-hand man." Gokudera stated. "I APOLOGIZE FOR MY ACTIONS!"

"It's really fine, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna assured him. "You don't have to apologize like that. Reborn is right, actually. I let my guard down."

"But, why Sawada?" Ryohei, who was there, asked. "This is the first time I've heard you like this... letting your guard down and all."

Tsuna looked at side and laughed nervously. "It's really pretty embarassing..." he looked down after a few seconds, in a serious expression. "But..." He paused and thought about all the things that happened during the time he made contact with the guy. He stated that even though he still have not known him, he could see that he had this ability of killing someone if he wanted to. What's more, his power was incredible. Even more powerful than Tsuna's which makes him ponder as to what and who was that person.

"Oh yeah, where is Yamamoto?" Tsuna asked, recovering from his thoughts.

"Ah..." Gokudera looked at the side. "That idiot went outside to buy some food for you, jyuudaime. He heard you were sent here at the hospital, so..."

"Is that so?" Tsuna switches to his normal self as he nervously laughed.

_  
Meanwhile..._

Yamamoto is proceeding the Namimori hospital as he carries the food he bought for Tsuna. He was smiling while looking at the plastic full of food. "Tsuna will like this for sure," he said. After turning left in the road, however, his smile suddenly disappeared from his face. He moved his eyes to his left without moving his head. It seems like he felt that someone is following him. When the mysterious person suddenly jumped, it was time for Yamamoto to pick up the bamboo sword from his leather sheath at his back and swung it. That swing of Yamamoto turned the bamboo sword into his favorite sword, Shigure Kintoki.

This action from Yamamoto caused the mysterious person to reveal himself. "Impressive. You are the Vongola Rain Guardian after all."

"Who are you?" Yamamoto asked, with a hint of anger. He stood firm to the ground, not letting his guard down, as the mysterious person lands on the road.

The mysterious guy, who turned out to be the same guy who battled Tsuna earlier, smirked at Yamamoto. "Shigure Kintoki... looks like it's easy to break. Of course, with the way you handle it."

Yamamoto was surprised at the sudden remark. "Nani?!"

"Come on, Vongola Rain Guardian. Try to cut me with your sword." The mysterious man instigated.

Yamamoto suddenly smiled and said, "Interesting." He tightened his grip at his Shigure Kintoki before dashing forward. "Alright! Here I go!!"

_  
Back to Namimori Hospital...  
_  
Gokudera walked forward and back while having this annoyed expression on his face. After a few minutes, he stopped and looked at Tsuna. "That baseball idiot is taking really long, jyuudaime. I'll go get some food for you downstairs, if you like."

Tsuna smiled. "Thank you, Gokudera-kun. But I'm not really that hungry so it's fine."The moment he finished his sentence, his stomach growled loudly that everyone in the room heard it. He blushed. "U-Um..."

"Alright! I'm going to go downstairs and bring you some food right away!" After that, Gokudera immediately dashed out of the room. "Please wait, jyuudaime!"

Tsuna sweatdropped. 'Wow, he's so hyper today than usual. Is it because I'm injured?' he thought mentally.

Reborn looked at the clock in the room. He moved his head down letting his brown hat to cover his eyes. "This is bad, Tsuna."

Tsuna was confused at what Reborn said. "Eh?"

"Yamamoto is not back yet. And it has been an hour since he left the hospital." Reborn informed him.

"Na-- ugh!" Tsuna winced. The pain in his stomach caused him to lay back in his bed.

"You shouldn't move yourself too much," adviced Reborn. "You're already injured and at times like this, if you don't recover quickly, those people who aren't involved might get hurt."

Tsuna's eyes went wide in horror. A certain orange-haired girl appeared in Tsuna's mind when Reborn said the words, 'people who aren't involved'.

"Kyoko-chan!" Tsuna exclaimed.

Reborn nodded once. "That's right. So if you don't get well soon enough, I don't even think you can protect yourself from _that guy_."

Tsuna clenched his fist and grinned his teeth in annoyance. It seems like he's mad at the fact that he couldn't do anything at the moment.

-----------------------------

**Too short, right? Yes. The original version of this is actually long but I decided to make it short for awhile so that I could also find out what people think about this story. If there are not much good reviews and comments and stuff, I might just continue doing this story for my own entertainment (I'm getting bored nowadays). If you think it is good, please comment so I could continue. If it is bad, please comment also so I won't continue this anymore. **

**ALSO, keep in mind that this story will have many action like the real Katekyo Hitman Reborn.  
**

**Thank you for reading. :D  
**


End file.
